1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a forging machine, more particularly to an adjusting device for adjusting the length of a blank to be segmented from a rod-shaped material fed to a forging machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In common practice, the lengths of blanks cut from a rod-shaped raw material fed to a forging machine are varied according to the sizes and profiles of different products to be formed by the forging machine. Generally, the lengths of the blanks are controlled by adjusting a distance between a cutter and a stop member used to stop an end of the raw material advanced to the cutter. The smaller the distance between the stop member and the cutter, the shorter the length of a blank. However, because the stop member in the prior art is locked against movements by using a plurality of fastening screws attached to the stop member and a machine body, when it is necessary to adjust the lengths of the blanks, the fastening screws have to be loosened or detached to permit movement of the stop member relative to the machine body so as to adjust the position of the stop member. The operation to loosen and tighten the fastening screws for adjustment is inconvenient.